marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Susanoo-no-Mikoto (Earth 9284)
Susanoo-no-Mikoto Susanoo, The mighty Eastern God of the storm, is the brother of Amaterasu, the goddess of the sun, and Tsukuyomi, the moon god. All three were born of Izanagi, when he washed the body of impurities of Yomi, the underworld. Susanoo had Totsuka-no-Tsurugi, a sword of his father used to use to rip the body of Oni demons, as his weapon. When he was about to leave heaven for Izanagi orders, he was to give his goodbye to his sister. Amaterasu was suspicious, but when Susanoo proposed a challenge to prove his sincerity, she accepted. Each of them took an object from the other and thus gave birth to gods and goddesses. Amaterasu born three women from Susanoo's sword while it was born five men from her necklace. Claiming that the gods were born to her because her necklace, and goddesses were his, he decided that he had won the challenge, since your item produced women. The two were happy for a while, but Susanoo, the storm god, became restless. In a fit of rage, he destroyed rice fields of her sister, threw a horse on the roof of the temple of his brother, and killed one of his assistants. Amaterasu, who was in rage and sorrow, hid inside the Ama-no-Iwato ("heavenly rock cave"), thus effectively hiding the sun for a long period of time. Although she has been persuaded to leave the cave (with the help of a ceremony and a unique style of dance), Susanoo was punished by being banished from heaven. He descended to the province of Izumo, where he met an elderly couple who told him that seven of his eight daughters had been devoured by the dragon eight heads Yamato no Orochi and was approaching the time of them an offer their eighth child, Kushinada-hime (櫛 名 田 比 売?). Then Susanoo-no-Mikoto descended from heaven until the headwaters of the river Hi in Idzumo province. At this time he heard a sound of weeping in the headwaters of the river, and he was in search of sound. He there found an old and an old woman. Among them a girl, whom they were stroking and moaning about. Susanoo-no-Mikoto asked them, saying: - "Who are you, and why are you doing so sorry" The answer was: - .. "I am an terrene deity, and my name is Ashi-nadzuchi my wife's name is Te-nadzuchi This girl is our daughter, and her name is Kushinada-hime The reason is our cry. that previously had eight sons, and daughters. But they were devoured every year for eight heads dragon and forked tail and now the time is approaching for this girl be devoured. There are no means of escape for her, and therefore is . will suffer "Susanoo-no-Mikoto said," If so, wilt thou give me by your daughter, "he replied, and said:". I will fulfill your request and give you "so Susanoo-no-Mikoto on site changed Kushinada-hime in a comb teeth he held in his hair node. Then he made Ashi-nadzuchi and Te-nadzuchi to prepare eight times, to make eight pitchers in each of them to fill sake, and so waiting for the coming of Eight Headed Dragon and forked tail. When the time came, the dragon appeared really had an eight heads one of each color and a forked tail and a tail of eight points; her eyes were red like cherry trees in winter; and its fir and cypress trees grew back. As he crawled spread over an area of eight hills and valleys eight. Now, when we arrived and found sake, each head took a pitcher, and became drunk and fell asleep. Then Susanoo-no-Mikoto called the sword he wore, and cut the snake into pieces. When it came to the tail, the edge of his sword was slightly carved, and he therefore split open the tail and examined it. Inside was a sword. This is the sword that is called Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. This sword of the dragon's tail, the Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi ("Sword of the meeting of the sky clouds") or the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi ("Slayer Demons Sword "), was presented by the Amaterasu Susanoo as a gift of reconciliation. According to legend, she bequeathed her downward Ninigi along with the Yata no Kagami mirror and the jewel Yasakani No-Magatama. This sacred sword, mirror and jewelry have become collectively the Three Treasures Legendary of Japan. We present times after "Chaos War" Susanoo-no-Mikoto descended to Earth to fight the insane God Amatsu-Mikaboshi forgetting the "Chaos King" however neither its power nor all the gods of all the universe was pantheons sufficient and the threat only came to an end thanks to the Son of Zeus Hercules who sacrificed their immortality and powers of God to defeat Amatsu-Mikaboshi. However Susanoo-no-Mikoto was not happy. His honor of God Storm Warrior and required him to prove worthy before returning to Kami. To put it can not defeat Amatsu-Mikaboshi was dishonorable and only if he proved worthy facing an even greater challenge he could then return to Kami Susanoo-no-Mikoto decided to remain on Earth to prove himself worthy as Eastern Storm God again. At this time the Titan Insane Beloved Death Lord Thanos attacked Earth on the series "Infinity" and Susanoo-no-Mikoto joined the new group Big Hero 6 to protect Japan facing the "Builders" next to the other, superheroes Japanese group, strengthened thanks to your input. Invited to join the Japanese team Susanoo-no-Mikoto saw the honor of those mortals and decided to join the new group Big Hero 6 as a way to regain their honor Eastern Storm God facing the challenges threatening the current Japan to prove his honor facing a greater challenge for the Amatsu-Mikaboshi to then return to the kingdom of his mother, Izanagi, and his brothers the Kami. Powers and abilities Susanoo-no-Mikoto is virtually a god of another reality, having vast unlimited powers. In this way, has unlimited strength and superhuman speed. It is also able to control the elements of the storm, generating cyclonic winds, lightning, storm and frost. Besides having powerful weapons, such as the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi sword. Susanoo-no-Mikoto is known to be the strongest among eastern gods of Kami, can lift objects weighing effortlessly million tonnes as to planets. Your body resists fire, extreme cold and even bullets and nuclear explosions. With their keen senses, can follow the trail of an enemy for months without losing the trail. And due to its millennia-old has become a master of all kinds of combat, unarmed, with swords katanas, spears or nunchakus. Super-Human Strength: One of the largest comic book, with the super human levels. Until today there was nothing that he has not been able to move through the exercise of its power. Among some deeds of his super strength are: make a planet tremble with a blow of his katana, break cables adamantium (the toughest earth metal Marvel Universe), pull the huge Dragon Yamato-no-Orochi or even destroy moons with just one blow. Susanoo-no-Mikoto has attacked the alien Thanos with such force that destroyed the planetoid where he was and turned the Tao of Circle of Yng and Yang in the opposite direction; that according to Japanese legend, represented the axis of the Universe, as well as winning the assembled Avengers. Susanoo-no-Mikoto when entered in the "warrior madness" (Berserker) may reach the Omnipotence and Omniscience, Susanoo-no-Mikoto had his physical-force expanded several times. In this state he has won extremely powerful cosmic beings as the Silver Surfer, Drax the Destroyer and Adam Warlock, among others. Physical strength of Susanoo-no-Mikoto is extremely wide. Several times, Susanoo-no-Mikoto mentioned that contains their strength and power while fighting on the Earth, he himself made a promise to never use all of their strength and power, even if your life is at risk. Super-Human Resistance: Susanoo-no-Mikoto also has one of the highest resistance in the universe of comics. Susanoo-no-Mikoto resistance is higher than the common Kami, thanks to their genetic inheritance divine. Susanoo-no-Mikoto can withstand the rigors of space, the pressures of the oceans, the core of planets, orbital falls, explosions, and resist nuclear bombs and extremely high or low temperatures. Super-Human Speed : Susanoo-no-Mikoto can run faster than a normal human being, thanks to the characteristics derived from the asgardiana race. The ability to Susanoo-no-Mikoto reaction is also higher, compared to a normal human, thanks to his superhuman senses. Susanoo-no-Mikoto, flight speed, can move at extremely high speeds. Also, when in outer space, he can finally use all his flight speed without worrying about causing harm to beings, objects or places. Divine immunity: Being a god whose genetic heritage is derived from the sovereign of the Kami, Izanami, god of gods in Japanese mythology, and the Earth's Kami goddess, Izanagi, brings many gifts. One is his divine immunity. Susanoo-no-Mikoto has absolute immunity to all types of diseases and infections of the universe. In addition, Susanoo-no-Mikoto still has full immunity to toxins, poisons, acids, extreme temperatures, electricity, heavy metals, asphyxia and radiation poisoning - may resist with great ease to explosions of nuclear bombs, for example, without any future sequel. Longevity: The genetic code that Susanoo-no-Mikoto and Izanami derived from the goddess of the Earth Izanagi trouce immortality to the eastern thunder god also immortality of Izanami that came after cleaning impurities from your body in the "source from which originate all waters. " Climate Control: Susanoo-no-Mikoto is commonly known as the "Oriental God of Thunder" then he has control powers of the elements of the climate equivalent to Thor or Storm. He commands the storm of elements where, when and how you want. Already invoked storms and lightning in space, where there is no atmosphere. You can invoke the most stringent of storms. Such powers can both be used very effectively, thereby causing damage, or repair / avoid some kind of damage to something or someone. Thanks to powerful sword Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi magic katana, Susanoo-no-Mikoto can channel and enhance these effects, as this magnificent weapon serves as a catalyst focus. The elements of the storm god of thunder in the area are: rain, wind, lightning, ice and snow. Experience in Combat: The life of Susanoo-no-Mikoto warrior spans millennia. Much of it is marked by fighting against Onis, Hengeyokais, Kuei-Jin, Wizards Demon Japanese, Lords Yomi and all sorts of Japanese mythological creatures. So it was natural that Susano-O-No-Mikoto excels acquire expertise in melee combat. Expert martial artist with unparalleled mastery in most Japanese martial arts such as Karate, Judo, Jiu-Jitsu-Do, Aikido and with deep knowledge in the arts of war and oriental philosophy of samurai Susanoo-no-Mikoto is one of the deadliest fighters martial arts users ever. Also, to win the right to possession of the katana sword Uru, the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, Susanoo-no-Mikoto had to go through many and rigorous testing to prove worthy to wield the enchanted weapon. The Katana Sword Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi Izanami created for Susanoo-no-Mikoto the most accurate and powerful weapon possible, the katana sword Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi a magical weapon comparable in power to Thor's hammer Mjolnir. Made of a special mystic ore called Uru and forged by the flame of a Celestial Dragon by blacksmiths monks of paradise. This fantastic weapon is capable of cutting virtually any substance as a boiling knife through butter can never be wielded by another person or be against the will of Susanoo-no-Mikoto. The Magic Sword Katana is also able to cut their own reality to create portals between dimensions, crushing blows, as well absorb any type of energy and re-launch it enlarged. She is also able to manipulate cosmic energies, electricity, magnetism, quantum particles, the 6 elements of oriental culture (Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, Wood and Metal) Susanoo-no-Mikoto, by rotating the mystical katana at incredible speeds, creates an insurmountable shield. If nothing else, the katana is still imbued with many mysterious incantations. According to the spell placed on the katana, so only one that Susanoo-no-Mikoto consent can wield it and all the others are readily killed by the sword, a loophole created by Izanami, fearing that such a powerful weapon could fall on erroneous and dangerous hands. Thus, the eastern Thunder God could do without the katana all he wanted without unlock, counting on its vast physical, beyond the experience of many centuries of battles. The Enchantment of the Worthy: The enchantment of the katana Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi makes only one that Susanoo-no-Mikoto consent can wield it in combat. He can the moment you want to remove this favor and all the special powers of the katana sword realize that the door to this using profane and unworthy manner making up the same weapon unable to kill the most insignificant of creatures and therefore leaving it completely useless for use in combat. If Susanoo-no-Mikoto is being controlled by a being powerful enough to bend his will to God Kami katana itself denies and loses all his special powers becoming an ordinary weapon that only recovers the powers at the time that Susanoo-no-Mikoto recovers his reason and control. The sword can also kill unworthy users that wield gaining own will and making them transpierce their own hearts with her. The Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi also has a spell that allows you to reveal who's lying. Those who wield in lies in the heart cause the blade of the katana become black. In addition, not enough to have only the heroic intention or even act like it. The heart must be as pure or more than the own Susanoo-no-Mikoto .Thor was one of the few others who could wield the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. The second katana would be given to a human named Amadeus Cho would become the superhero Prince of Power, one "Eastern" version of Hercules at that time had lost the divine powers. It has also been able to raise the katana Captain America; and, of course, the Izanami itself. Category:Deities Category:Japanese Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Black Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:White Skin Category:Powers and Abilities Category:Superhuman (75-100 ton) Strength Category:Superhuman Dense Tissue Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Immortality Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Weather Manipulation Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Fighting Ability - Master of several forms of combat Category:Magical Item Wielder Category:Sword Wielders Category:Big Hero 6